A New Middle Earth
by Krypticmessage
Summary: What happens when a normal girl walks into her living room to find all orignal characters of the Fellowship standing there? Chaos. Natalie must find out how to get them to cope in modern world and find a way to send them back to thier world. Sumry stinks.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Natalie's summer couldn;t be better, what with her parents of to Europe, leaving her all by her self. At least...that's great until she walkes into her living room to find the Fellowship of the Ring. And not on the t.v., either. Now, she has to teach these warriors how to blend in, while trying to send them back to Middle earth. As if that' not bad enough, the ring is started to call to all he evil in the real world, striving to unite it with the evil of Middle Earth. Can this simple girl save two worlds?

Okay, okay, so the summery stinks. But please read anyway!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Prolouge.

Natalie's POV

"You are brave, Nats."

"Why do you say that, Mom?" I asked, throwing her luggage into the backseat.

"You'll be here all alone this summer. Are you aure you can handle it?"

"Yes, Mom. Have fun in Europe!"

"Call us as soon as possible, honey. And try not to eat to much sugar, and-"

"Mom, I'll be fine. Trust me."

"And, Natalie. One strict rule. No funny boy buisniess." She folded her arms.

"None. I don't even have a boy friend, mom."

"Well, try to keep it that way."

I waited until she and Dad were properly gone before rushing inside to grab a bucket of Rocky Road and curl up to watch a Muder, She Wrote marathon.

I flung open the living room door, shouting , "Free!"

I stopped short. There were nine people in my living room. And not just any nine people. They were dressed like freaks. And worse, they were armed. One was carrying a staff, one an ax, one a bow and arrows, and oe a large sword. I had ten teps between me and the phone to call the police.. I had a feeling I was in deep trouble with a capitail T.

Aragorn's POV

Where was I? One moment I was in my royal chambers, watching the sun go down, the next I was here, dressed like I was when I was on the Quest with the Fellowship. And the Fellowship was here. Even Boromir...who was dead. I turned aorund, not recognizing this place. The were strange seats and a large box on a dressing cupboard. There were low tables and a strange moss on the floor., The light that came from the candles in the cieling were strangely shaped. I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they were as confused. Yes, they were here:

Boromir

Legolas

Gandalf

Merry

Pipin

Sam

Frodo

Gimli.

And Myself.

Then, the door flew open and a voice shouted, "Free!" A girl entered the room, dressed in strange clothes. She froze, staring at us in fear.

I stepped forward. "We will not hurt you. My name is Aragorn."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, that totally stunk but please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry I haven't posted in forever...my computer went on the Fritz and my muse died. But I'm back! And just a note: I'm writing this Fanfic for my friend Dana; who is a huge LOTR fan. While I enjoy the series, I have not made a point to study the ways they talk or act...I'm just guessing here. I might get some information about the characters incorrect; so feel free to correct me if I write something wrong. You guys rock.

Boromir Legolas Gandalf Merry Pipin Sam Frodo Gimli Aragorn.

Chapter 1

Nat's POV

I had two options; I could scream like a banshee and run; or I could heroically fight off these intruders, saving my home and reputation as a tough girl. I chose the former.

"Help!" I screamed, running as fast as I could for Dad's study. He kept a gun locked in there. I hoped my neighbor, Mrs. Brinkley, would hear my cries over her soap operas.

"Wait!" I felt a hand grab my elbow. I screamed as loud as I could as I turned and struck at my attacker. I connected with a jaw; pain ballooning through my hand. I heard a yelp, but my assailant tightened his grip.

"My Lady, I regret this grievance. But I must ask you to cease screaming." The man released my arm and crossed his own. I was about to run when I suddenly realized something. I knew this guy from somewhere before. He had long blonde hair and a bow slung over his back. I felt dizzy. "Aragorn. You. The seven others. You're...you're..." I felt sick. "You're characters from-" I pitched forward in a faint.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My eyes flew open. I was sitting in the dining room, my head resting on the table. I raised up slowly.

"I must have fallen asleep. What a weird dream!" I laughed to myself. "The characters of Lord of the Rings, here!" I snorted. "Maybe I should have gone to Europe with Mom and Dad."

I got up and started for my room when a thought struck me cold.

_I never went into the dining room after Mom and Dad left. _I swallowed. _I must have been sleep walking_. Right. That's it.

I opened the dining room door and stepped out into the hallway. I almost screamed again.

The nine were still there, watching me expectantly. The one who called himself Aragorn stepped forward, and knelt to one knee.

"My Lady, I offer my deepest apologies for intruding upon your home. My companions and I are lost, it seems."

I leaned back against the door jamb. "Lost! I'd say!"

He looked confused. "My Lady?"

"You're fiction! You're not real!" I started laughing shakily. "I'm hallucinating. That's what this is. Mom was right; I did get freaked out spending the summer alone. I'm going crazy!" I started laughing harder, willing myself to wake up again . Or faint again. That would work too.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Legolas's POV

The Lady of the House seemed touched in the head, to my humble opinion. She began the laugh, though there was no reason for merriment. Aragorn was stunned, I could tell from his face. Gimli shifted anxiously next to me. The dwarf tugged once on my sleeve. I bent down.

"What devilment is this?" He hissed in my ear. "The dead walk again" -with a side glance at Boromir- " And mysterious ladies of magical castle is showing every sign of insanity. Tell me, friend, am I wandering in the land of dreams?"

I frowned. "If it so, then we both close, friend. We will see what the heavens have in store for us."

"Or the devil." I heard Gimli mutter as he turned away.

The others seemed shaken as well. The Lady finally calmed herself. She was of a graceful bearing, but dressed unlike any nobility I had ever seen. She ran her hand along a chain circling her neck, resting on a gold circlet. Then she spoke in a distant voice.

_"All that is gold does not glitter, _

_Not all those wander are lost,_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost,_

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken_

_A light from the shadows shall spring,_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king"_

I felt a chill enter my bones at her words. Those were the words Gandalf penned so long ago.

But how did this Lady know them?

She spoke again. "The Fellowship of the Ring. J.R.R. Tolkien. I had to memorize it in literature last year." She shook herself.

"If you are hallucinations, you won't mind this." She stepped forward and smacked Aragorn-hard- across the face. His face would have been comical had not the situation been serious.

She began shaking her hand. "Well, that proves it. You're real." She turned to all of us and began listing our names.

"Aragorn. Boromir. Gimli. Legolas. Gandalf. Frodo. Sam. Pippin. Merry." She shook her head.

"This is impossible."

"I have found that the impossible is often mistaken for the improbable." Gandalf said quietly.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"Because it is improbable that we should be in your realm, you assume that it is impossible for us to be here."

We all were still, staring in disbelief at the old wizard.

"Do you know where we are, Gandalf?" Frodo said quizzically.

"More then that, I know why we are here."

"Well, will you _please _explain to me_ why _you are suddenly here, in my house, and not in a book where you belong?" The Lady crossed her arms.

"In good time, My Lady. May I inquire as to your title?" Gandalf bowed his head.

"Um. Natalie. Natalie Sanders."

"Lady Natalie, I am not quite certain what you mean by 'in a book where we belong'; but I am certain that we have crossed a realm, brought by your call."

She looked at Gandalf as if he suddenly fell from a tree. "Brought by my call?"

He nodded. "I will explain, if Your Ladyship would be gracious enough to provide a meal for myself and my companions?"

A/N Okay, that sucked beyond belief, but it was the best I could do. I;m still recovering from a severe case of writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Because we all know that what you really want to read...sarcasm. :p First of all, thanks for the wonderful reviews; they spark my muse and are better then anything else to cure writer's block. Second, the characters might get a little Out Of Character, but I'm trying my best; if you think that they are getting out of hand, let me know. And lastly; I have NO intention of making Natalie any character's OC (even though she is, technically, an OC...I hope you know what I mean). Sorry if that disappoints anyone. Now, onto the real story!**

**PS: This is a dreaded information chapter...please bear with me!**

**Chapter 2**

**N**atalie's POV

"What is this?" Gimli asked distrust in his voice.

"Master Gimli! We are guests in this land. Mind your tongue!" Frodo hissed at him.

"No, it's okay. It's called pizza. Try it! It's the best in the world!" I smiled, pouring another glass of soda for my strange guests.

None of them moved.

"Um, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It is customary for the Lord or Lady of the House to eat the first bite." Gandalf explained.

"Oh. Gotcha." Gandalf looked confused. "Never mind."

I bit into the masterpiece. My guests followed my lead, gingerly biting their slices.

"Oh my!" One of the other hobbits-Merry- gasped. "This is better then the roast hog at the _Battered Barrel_."

"Better. This is what Paradise will serve." Gimli whispered breathlessly. I almost choked on my Dr. Pepper. There was no more conversation for the remainder of the meal. By this time, I noticed that there was an apparent grouping going on.

All of the little hairy people-hobbits, I reminded myself- were sticking together, slightly closer to Aragorn then the others. Gandalf remained by himself, clearly independent. Gimli and Legolas were sitting off by themselves, obviously poised to strike if need-be. The only other person, Boromir, was seated as far away as he could be and still listen. I wasn't sure of the importance of this, but then again, I wasn't sure why four hobbits, a wizard, an elf, a dwarf and two slightly crazy humans were in my house.

''Now, Mr. Gandalf, you said you were going to explain why you are here?" I said, turning to face him.

"Hmm? Oh yes." He brushed a crumb from his sleeve and reclined in his chair. "I have been aware for many, many years that there were other realms and worlds then my own. I have dedicated many. many years to the study of these realms. And many-"

"With all due respect, get to the point." I snapped.

He looked a little huffed as the others bit back smiles.

"I found that there are ways to cross into these realms, through the proper means. One of those means." He stopped abruptly and leaned forward. "Is to be brought for a purpose." He smiled like he had just said something important.

"And?" I said, waiting for him to elaborate.

He smiled. "Will you be patient enough to listen to the explanation?"

I stifled a sigh of exasperation. "Yes."

He smiled again, the leaned back. "I suspect you know us, as you correctly guessed our names. Would you mind answering how you knew us?"

I ground my teeth. "I had to read the three books about your adventures, plus the _Hobbit_, and watch the movies for school. Happy?"

Gandalf looked thoughtful. "So there are chronicles of our exploits?"

"Yeah, there are." I sighed. "So?"

"I suspected that there were some in all realms that have the power to cross or to call others into their realm. But as in all life, there must be a reason. So what is yours?" He met my eyes, boring into my brain.

"I didn't call you!" I snapped, frustrated.

"Your necklace did." He pointed to my neck.

I looked down at the pendent I had picked up at a medieval fair. "This?"

Gandalf nodded. "The chain you wear has a pendant on it. That pendent, is in fact, Elven-smithed. Am I correct, Legolas?"

The thin man nodded. "I can see the power on it."

"Show-off." I heard Gimli mutter.

"So you're saying that I have a 'ring.'" I made air quotes with my fingers. "Please. I slept for most of the movie, but even I know that all the rings got destroyed." I crossed my arms.

Gandalf's face was stony. " That is no ring."

"I knew it!" I grinned in triumph.

"It is much, much more evil." He stated flatly.

I jumped to my feet. "What?"

"It is more like a coin, I belive. They grant you passage through realms. They haven't been seen in centuries."

"So why are they evil?"

"Oh, no. The coin itself isn't evil." Gandalf looked serious. "Does the necklace even seem warm to your touch?"

I stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"Because the coin can be used to pull anyone through to the next realm." He leaned forward. "Like it did us." Sam broke in, then flushed as Gandalf glared at him.

"Yes, Master Sam, like it did us. The Coin pulled us through because it sensed evil boding. Aimed at you, its wearer."

I felt numb. "That's impossible." I shook my head. "How can a piece of metal sense evil?"

Gandalf slapped the table. "It isn't just a piece of metal." I saw the table spark slightly at his touch. "It is charmed-"

"Naturally! Is everything in your realm charmed?" I rolled my eyes.

"It is charmed to bring power to its wearer; its master."

"Like the rings." Aragorn was the one to break in this time.

"Not quite. The coin has two halves; once united, they open the power to control all realms, and the elements."

I shook my head. "Huh?"

"You could control our shire." Frodo said quietly. "We would be your servants." He shook his head. "And you could use the wind, fire, water, and earth to carry out your orders."

Gandalf nodded, seeming pleased. "Yes, that is the sum of it."

"But that doesn't sound evil." I said puzzled. "Unless it is in the hands of some tyrant."

"Do you not know the world?" Gandalf looked sad. "Absolute power corrupts all. The reason the coin was split was so two Elven princes had to share their kingdom. But they killed each other. One poisoned his brother's mead at dinner. When caught, he placed a curse on his half of the coin, causes it to seek to destroy and kill. The coin was ordered to be separated permanently; the Elven council sent a messenger to this realm with one half of the kingdom; the other remained in our realm. I know not what happened to the coins after that." He looked sadder. "Or to the messenger."

"So, why am I in danger?"

"One side is the light side, the side that protects, safeguards, and watches for its master. That is the coin you have. The cursed coin was stolen from the council; but without the other half it can do little damage." Gandalf tapped his staff on the floor. "But the cursed coin seeks the other half. And it is coming for you."

I swallowed, then felt dizzy. I sat down quickly. "So the coin called you here to protect me?"

Gandalf nodded. "I believe so."

I stood and began to pace. "But the cursed coin is in your realm; I'm safe, right?"

"No." Aragorn was the one that spoke this time. "The coin will open a portal for its master."

"So the coin has to have a master to work?" Aragorn nodded.

I sighed. "Can I just throw the thing in a Crack of Doom and be done with it?"

"No, it is not that simple." Gandalf said. "You see, if the coin you hold is destroyed, the other coin will get all the power into it; with no goodness in it."

"Would the same happen if the evil coin was destroyed?"

"I assume so."

I nodded. "So the master of the cursed coin is going to try to steal the coin from me?"

"No. The coin can only change hands if the previous master is dead."

"Wait...so this guy has to kill me to get this coin?" I gasped.

"Yes."

"How bad does he want this coin?"

"Bad enough to kill."

I gulped.

A/N That was clear as mud! That was probably bad, but the best I can do with a wounded muse.


End file.
